reunion
by SayImADreamer
Summary: lily's alive. her child was born a girl, so its holly, not harry, involves none detailed abuse


Summary: Holly Potter is the girl who lived, she spend her life in Vernon's care...But barely survives. She goes to Hogwarts and finds out she'll never have to go back. Lily is still alive

Disclaimer...I don't own harry potter

Ok, so Lily and James gave birth to a girl named Holly, not a boy called Harry. 

Holly and her cousin Dudley were the best of friends, they were four years old, and as their birthdays were 3 days apart, they were having a joint birthday party. They were glad of each other's presents and they both agreed to share them.

After the party, Holly gave her aunt petunia and uncle Vernon a hug in gratitude, and headed up to her room, it may have been the smallest one in the house, but it was beautifully decorated in a way that made it look less cluttered. Her favourite toys were in there, but the rest were either in Dudley's room, or scattered around the house.

It wasn't until a year later when everything changed. Aunt petunia became ill, and after only 4 months, she dies from breast cancer. Holly never felt the same afterwards, because she had been a lot closer to her aunt than her uncle.

Now, she is 10 years old, and has never wished more that she had her parents with her.

When her aunt died, it was like she had turned into Cinderella. She just hoped that someone would come and rescue her. Her toys's that Dudley wanted, he could have, and they were stored into now what was known as his second bedroom, which was more like a small playroom, with TV, and surround sound and video games. She would have to do chores dawn till dusk, but there was one thing that Holly endured more than the fairytale, and that was the way that her uncle took out his stress on her.

Each night when he would return home from work, holly was required to greet him with a glass of whisky, and a meal which she was not allowed to eat. She would have to sit at the table and watch Dudley and Vernon eat until they could eat no more, while she ate cheese sandwiches, which were to last her till the next evening. The glass of whisky would only start of his drunken night off, which would result in beatings. The beatings since she was 5, she could handle, the expectancy for her to cook when she was 8, she could handle; the living in the cupboard under the stairs, she could handle, but nothing could prepare her for her 11th birthday. She was in the kitchen, getting the dinner ready before Vernon and Dudley got back from the football game, knowing that they would have probably had about three hotdogs each while they were there, when she heard a tap on the window. It was an owl, and like many other birds, she thought if she opened the window, it would fly away. When she opened the window, however, the owl flew in, dropped something on the counter, and flew straight back out. Holly picked up the letter and was curious to the red seal on the back, and the emerald green address on the front, which not only had her address on, but also her cupboard and her name on it. She was astonished as she had never received a letter before.

Slowly, and keeping her eye on the door, as the Dursley's should be back soon, she opened the letter. As she started to read, her eyes widened with every word. She was a witch, and was required 

to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She could hear the car pulling up in the driveway so she ran to pour a glass of whisky, and shoved the letter under her bed, and within seconds, she greeted her uncle at the door.  
"What's that smell child?"

Holly was confused for a second, when she had realised she had burnt dinner. She ran into the kitchen, and the chicken in the frying pan was charcoal, and the chips in the oven were black. She went to put them in the bin, when Vernon entered the room.

"What do you think you are doing? Wasting the food that I have bought!! You will prepare me and Dudley another meal, and then eat that stuff" he said, referring to the inedible food. Holly was grateful for the food that she would be eating, but not for long. She had re-prepared a meal for them, and sat and watched. Afterwards, Vernon put the cremated food in front of her and instructed her to eat it. She took a forkful, and with a nervous glance at her uncle, she took a bite. Immediately she heaved at the unfamiliar, overcooked food. She was about to say she didn't want it when she stopped herself. She didn't want to seem ungrateful. Instead, she started playing with the food. Vernon walked out, and 5 minutes later, he returned. His face was full of anger when he realised that Holly hadn't eaten the food. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, because she wanted the food, she was just unable to eat it. He snarled at her, reminding her of Aunt Marge's favourite Rottweiler

He backhanded her, which caused her chair to topple over. He grabbed her t-shirt and lifted her up off the floor. He then dragged her upstairs and threw her onto his bed. She received a few punches, and then something else. Kisses. She wasn't used to this, and she didn't like them, as they went down from her neck to her naval.  
She woke up the next morning aching all over, and her uncle sound asleep next to her. She noticed the time and got out of bed to get breakfast ready. That was when she realised her clothes were off, and her uncle was indecently dressed. She had vaguely learned about sex at school, and had realised that the warnings that were promoted in schools that no one took notice of, weren't to be ignored. It had happened to her, she felt violated, but she knew she couldn't escape it for another 7 years.

As she was walking past her cupboard, she remembered the letter she had the previous day. She went into the cupboard. The only escape she had was this school, and she knew her uncle would never let her go. Her uncle found her curled up on her bed in self pity. Her dragged her out and demanded breakfast before he threatened her.

"if you tell anyone about last night, I won't hesitate to make your life even more of a hell than it already is"

Holly nodded her head in fear of what more her uncle could do but then her nightmare came true.

"Dad, Holly got a letter" yes, that little twerp had been n her "room" to see what he could steal from her.

Vernon read the letter, but he gave the reaction no one expected. He said she could go to the school, because then 10 months out of the year, she wouldn't be his burden anymore.  
This didn't mean that the month leading to the first of September was heaven for holly. In fact, they were worse. Granted, her "birthday present" wasn't repeated, but she received a broken ringer, a 

sprained ankle, and a broken rib. The night before September 1st, Holly had just gotton back from Diagon ally to get her school things. All of her things were second hand, as the wizarding community gave benefits to muggle borns, as they didn't have anything of their currency.

Her uncle then gave her the biggest beating that resulted in the possibility of a broken ankle, and multiple bruises on her face as well as her body. He blamed it on the fact he wouldn't be able to do it till next June.

He dropped her off at kings cross station and 10.30, and she looked for platform9 and 3 quarters. She saw a family that she had noticed at diagon ally, all with bright red hair, and noticed the oldest child walking through a wall, and then a set of twins doing the same. She walked over to the women, who had so kindly helped her with the currency of the wizarding world, and asked her how to get to the platform.

The train journey was uneventful, except for meeting the two people who would be her best friends forever. One was part of the red-headed family, known as Ron Weasley, and the other was Hermione granger, and their friendship seemed to have clicked.

I know the endings crappy, but im tired. The story does lead somewhere...its not the end, so what do you think? Next time...Lily's summer/life


End file.
